


Corra e olhe o céu

by Shinia



Category: funamusea, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinia/pseuds/Shinia
Summary: “Ele é covarde demais para um lobo”Do nascer do dia até o deitar exausto na calada da noite, medo era o único sentimento que não abandonava completamente o menino-lobo.Ele era o maldito, o imprestável, o bastardo indigno de qualquer coisa.Alguém assim devia simplesmente morrer, sem conhecer o amor ou olhar o céu.Era o que pensava, nos seus longos primeiros anos, o que a vida o fizera pensar.Ainda não sabia que o mundo era vasto, e o céu estava lá para todos.Não sabia que, com a ajuda de uma coruja gentil, aprenderia a correr para apreciá-lo.
Relationships: yukisada x shirogane
Kudos: 2





	1. prólogo: nascimento de uma cria maldita

Ele nasceu numa tarde de nevasca brava, onde não se via um palmo de distância da ponta do nariz. A dor de uma vida inteira parecia ser despejada só ali, no ventre crescido querendo finalizar os longos meses de espera.

Da entrada estreita da caverna, ouvia-se o canto ameaçador dos outros bichos. Se considerar segura num lugar daquele, tão longe da matilha, era um erro burro. Sozinha, ela devia contar com a mesma sorte que a abandonara ao conceber aquela criança num deslize juvenil.

As boas moças pariam sobre pele de urso e cortinas escuras, porque crianças são uma bênção, o futuro.

Menos os bastardos.

Ela já seria uma vitoriosa não reconhecida se sobrevivesse ao menos até o fim da noite.

A nevasca lá fora se intensificava quase no ritmo das contrações. Não gritava, em vez disso, fincava os dedos frios em carne viva no chão gelado, e mordia o lábio pálido rachado por onde escorria um fio de sangue.

Elevado a uma dor impossível, seu mundo pareceu respirar em alívio quando o choro fino rompeu o silêncio assombroso da caverna. Ela pegou a criatura miúda nos braços, nada além do contorno branco-acinzentado era visto naquela escuridão.

Calou a prole com a palma da mão, porque não aguentava aquela lamúria aguda e inútil.

E sem o mínimo amor tão cansativamente atribuído às mães, disse um nome qualquer ao seu maior erro:

— _Shirogane_.


	2. Capítulo 1: viagem ao centro do ártico

Capítulo 1: viagem ao centro do ártico

Assim como fogo, o gelo também queima. Uma sensação incômoda insistentemente pressionada contra a pele fina. O frio desagradável invadindo os dedos livres de qualquer proteção. Por um momento, depois de certo tempo, o frio toma a forma e sensação de uma navalha, mas esta dura pouco, muito pouco, logo se transformando numa queimação excêntrica, característica. Em sua última fase, sob a pele quase dormente, o frio do gelo parece uma lembrança, não a realidade.  
Para isso, cessar o contato, por um momento, e aquecer a carne com um sopro quente era uma opção, mas ele precisava terminar cedo. Quebrar aquelas placas em busca de terra firme e segura para locomoção já era demorado demais, principalmente com a pá de cabo recentemente lascado.  
O velho lobo iria mata-lo. Ferramentas boas como aquela eram difíceis e necessárias na manutenção do vilarejo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava tão gasta... o cabo irregular enchia suas mãos com flepas escuras e difíceis de tirar. Talvez ele não brigasse tanto. Talvez.  
Não importava. Não aos outros, os grandes. Ele tinha passe-livre para chorar o quanto quisesse ali, distante, contanto que limpasse a estrada para a passagem da caravana. Eles sempre vinham no meio do ano, com aquelas carroças de ferro e madeira, chifres e estoque aparentemente infinito de bugigangas estranhas. Diziam-se de um outro mundo. Os adultos acreditavam, e devia ser verdade, mesmo.  
O som fraco do sino pequeno no meio do pátio lá, ao longe, no vilarejo, tocou curto e seco. Era hora de cessar o trabalho, acender a fogueira e conversar. Os adultos bebiam e gritavam, enquanto as crianças corriam por aí.  
Shirogane jogou a última pedra de gelo na margem onde o mar de vez em quando lambia, com sal e água gelada. Catou as ferramentas e se foi no caminho recém-aberto. O estômago roncava sob o cheiro de janta quase pronta escapando das casas brancas e pequenas, e ele apressou o passo para não ser pego pelo desejo. Foi até a cabana do velho no outro extremo, chamou com muito cuidado, antes de entrar já sabendo que não teria resposta.  
— Está tudo certo? — Uma voz grave perguntou logo ao entrar. Vinda de fora. O menino via a silhueta alta através do pano grosso da cabana.  
— A-a pá quebrou... — Murmurou, tentando soar manso em cada sílaba. Talvez um pouco de passividade resolvesse... daquela vez.  
Uns bons segundos de silêncio. Shirogane usou aquilo para se preparar para o pior.  
— Certo. Vou descontar do seu pagamento.  
O menino não protestou.   
— Eu venho mais cedo amanhã.  
Ao sair dali, um trio de crianças quase o atropelou. Eram pequenos, energéticos, de uns seis ou sete anos, no máximo. Shirogane tinha dezessete, mas devido à altura e mau desenvolvimento graças a alimentação escassa, muitas vezes não lhe davam mais de quinze.  
Os outros eram altos e fortes. Ele, apenas próximo de algo medíocre, para os olhos mais positivos.  
A cabana onde morava com a mãe ficava no caminho antes daquela do senhor, embora ainda um pouco afastada do centro da vila, onde os bons lobos ficavam. Da estrada estreita, via-se a luz amarela com diminutos tons alaranjados, cuspida de cada fresta do pequeno número de casas, e potencializada por uma fogueira no centro amplo, que oferecia calor e um ambiente de convivência aos lobos.  
À maioria, pelo menos. Tirando a posição de chefe da alcateia, não havia muita hierarquia por ali. Quase qualquer um podia se sentir bem-vindo ao sentar na madeira fria e compartilhar de uma conversa e pedaço de carne. Quase.  
Shirogane franziu o cenho, afastou de si seus próprios pensamentos e correu o resto do caminho até a forma escurecida no fim da estrada. A leve neve noturna começava a ocultar a linha aberta no gelo, e ele sabia que precisaria abrir tudo no outro dia, de novo e de novo, enquanto chovesse gelo naquela terra invernal.  
Bateu a neve da capa grossa na porta de casa, mas não se despiu dela ao entrar.  
— Mãe, cheguei... — Disse baixo, temeroso de seu próprio tom.  
A casa era fria. Não tanto quanto o mundo lá fora, claro, mas ainda assim, fria. De temperatura e sentimento. Ele poderia se sentir menos pesado se estivesse de castigo nas cavernas, por culpa de algum erro besta.  
Solitário, o caldo ralo congelava sobre a esteira onde faziam as refeições. Não havia nada além de sua tigela por lá.  
Ela devia estar dormindo. E ele não ia incomodar. Sentou-se no chão, e como se o peso do dia caísse sobre si, quase desabou. As pernas latejavam, dobradas debaixo do quadril, e o resto ardia mais a cada movimento. Tocou a tigela com os dedos despelados e levou o conteúdo à boca; um caldo amarelo-claro com pedaços de carne ou batata aqui e acolá. Sem gosto, incapaz de alimentar, mas suficiente para enganar o estômago até o sono aparecer.  
Tomou tudo em poucos e longos goles. Nem uma gota ficou para trás. Desperdício era pecado. Principalmente aos pobres.   
O bordado jogado sobre a almofada só precisava de mais uns poucos pontos para se finalizar. Ela, a mãe, o faria quando acordasse, antes, bem antes do nascer do sol. Trocaria o artesanato por algo mais útil com os demônios. Eles eram ótimos com bugigangas práticas, mas não pareciam nada habilidosos com essas coisas mais delicadas.  
— Você chegou tarde. — A voz veio para fazê-lo despertar de seus devaneios. Estava lá, a mulher, sem aparentar o mínimo sentimento positivo por sua chegada.  
Era melhor assim.  
— E-eu trabalhei a semana inteira nisso, mas hoje ainda tinha muito a fazer...   
Ela não respondeu, não havia nada para dizer. Tomou a velha almofada e se pôs a finalizar o trabalho. Era difícil manter a chama do lampião acesa, e ela vacilava jogando sombras grotescas nas paredes. Assustado, o menino lobo se encolhia, sabendo a origem e inofensividade de tais silhuetas. Fazia-o lembrar dos grandes lobos, aqueles que sempre enxergavam de cima, como deuses, e criavam seus bons filhos para abater estorvos como ele. Shirogane ainda tinha as feridas da última luta bem abertas. Uma cortesia singela do sobrinho do chefe e amigos.  
— Vá choramingar em outro lugar. Já disse que não aguento o seu latido inútil. — A mãe reclamou, e ele voltou a si, sentindo a ardência nos olhos e o bolo na garganta. Suas lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto e pingavam diminutas na tigela ainda em mãos. Ele nem havia notado o começo do choro. Já lhe era uma ação natural, quase como a dor no peito que fazia falta quando ia embora.  
Ela, por sua vez, tossiu violentamente. Era o frio da noite que a fazia ficar assim. E o filho não queria estressá-la ainda mais.  
— Sim, senhora. — Disse, somente. Deixou a tigela suja sobre a esteira e cruzou a sala esperando por uma frase que não veio. Da porta, não olhou para trás, ele já havia vivido o suficiente de noites como aquela para saber que não era observado. Enfiou as mãos nas mangas largas da camisa e saiu. O vento frio se intensificava durante a madrugada. Ele não tinha roupa suficiente para aquilo, e nem a casa oferecia algo a mais para esquentar sua pele coberta por pêlos ralos. No céu, poucas estrelas eram vistas, e novamente, não havia nada a se olhar por muito tempo.  
Os pontinhos luminosos da vila eram vistos mais ao longe. Aquelas lanternas não eram normais; o fogo lá dentro vinha de isqueiros estranhos criados num tal de Flame World. A caravana anual trazia, vendendo por um preço não tão justo, mas tolerável graças à falta de concorrência. A fogueira se acendia através disso, e era quente e laranja, invencível até diante a ventania mais forte da região.  
Mesmo distante, a risada da boa vida era muito bem ouvida. Ele olhou o caminho que se abria em direções contrárias: um levava ao centro e o outro, às cavernas afastadas onde costumava dormir em noites como aquela.  
Não tinha sono, e o frio parecia invadir pelos dedos machucados e se impregnar nos ossos. Enfiou as mãos nas mangas da camisa, baixou o olhar até encarar nada além dos gastos sapatos pretos machucando a neve, e decidiu encarar o burburinho azedo do ambiente social. Talvez a vergonha de se mostrar na frente dos outros lobos fizesse o sangue subir ao rosto e esquentar as bochechas frias. Seria bom. Ele precisava aprender a manter o foco nessas pequenas maravilhas.  
A rua principal era larga, se abrindo mais numa espécie de pátio onde a dita fogueira queimava. Menos intensa, mas calorosa. Era um ambiente muito bem iluminado com lanternas balançando na frente das cabaninhas brancas arrumadas. Se passasse por ali, o veriam, e no movimento da dita noite, esse fato o assustava. As pessoas ali perto pertenciam ao mais próximo de uma elite que a matilha quase selvagem poderia vir a ter. Shirogane, como um bastardo indigno e muito bem conhecedor de sua posição, deu meia volta ainda do começo da rua e fez caminho pela parte mais deserta e escura da vila.  
Pulou o murinho e chegou ao beco estranho e vazio. O mais próximo da fogueira.  
Sentou afastado, havia uma lanterna na parede, balançando sombras lá ou cá, a depender da vontade do vento, e ele se preocupou em permanecer no escuro sob qualquer possibilidade. Era tarde, a maioria dos adultos já havia se retirado, restando apenas uns poucos jovens desocupados com manias de gente grande ao redor das tábuas flamejantes. Shirogane queria que todos partissem, para surrupiar alguma brasa e se aquecer no acampamento improvisado nas cavernas do outro lado da vila.  
Estava quase dormindo ali, na sombra fria, quando uma voz forte pareceu cortar muito facilmente toda a distância que havia entre ele e o local. O menino-lobo se assustou, despertou os sentidos se preparando para uma surra ou algo do tipo.  
Mas à frente, a pessoa que o chamou tinha uma expressão neutra no cenário aconchegante.  
O filho do chefe da matilha. Ele tremeu sob o olhar. Era um lobo alto, forte e bonito. O melhor em tudo, nobre demais para se dirigir a alguém como ele.  
Ainda mais pelo nome, como se fosse merecedor.  
— P-pois não, senhor... — Perguntou num fio de voz vacilante.  
— Larga esse frio e vem pra cá, cara. — Ele apontou o espaço vazio ao lado. Estava entre amigos, todos da elite da vila. Era estranho, Shirogane nunca nem ao menos olhara nenhum de perto.  
Mas o fez, porque era uma ordem, e podia ser um teste de lealdade. Levantou de onde estava e foi caminhando lento e duro até o local. Sentou entre ele e uma loba bonita cujo o nome desconhecia. Ficou sobre as pernas, com o rabo enrolado descansando na cintura. Era desconfortável, mas não ousava ocupar mais espaço do que o realmente necessário.  
Apesar do desconforto social, a temperatura era agradável, como havia imaginado. Deixou escapar um sorrisinho para aquilo. A dor no peito diminuiu, e não fazia mal.  
— Cê tá com fome? Minha mãe perdeu a mão no caldo de ovo hoje, aqui tem o suficiente pra um batalhão. — E o estômago do rapaz doeu quase imediatamente. Ele concordou vermelho de vergonha. Tinha a boca seca, já pensando em como poderia retribuir aquela série de gentilezas.  
O outro enfiou a mão na bolsa tiracolo ao lado, e no segundo seguinte Shirogane teve a sensação de algo delicado sendo esmagado num tapa contra seu rosto, junto ao cheiro podre e repulsivo.   
Ao seu redor, o grupo o encarava com ares de diversão suja, imprópria.  
O ambiente pacífico havia se transformado, em menos de meio segundo, num tipo estranho de reunião zombeteira e ruim.  
Alguns tinham ovos em mãos, e ele imediatamente entendeu o que havia acontecido.  
— Hey, você tá com fome? — O mesmo voltou a perguntar. O calor aconchegante da fogueira parecia ter sumido. Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar da expressão de pura alegria do outro rapaz. Pensou em levantar rápido e correr, mesmo com as pernas frias e moles, mas a moça pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, e para garantir a diversão, foi rápida em se atar aos braços finos do lobo, torcendo para trás com uma força propositalmente exagerada. Shirogane gritou de susto, mas estava claro que, para ele, ninguém viria.  
A alegria alheia, por sua vez, só parecia aumentar.  
— Você tá com fome? — Repetiu. — Abre a boquinha, vai.  
O pivô da ação agarrou o rosto trêmulo sem o mínimo de cuidado. Quebrou o ovo e deixou a gema podre escorrer para dentro ou fora de sua boca forçosamente aberta.   
— Engula.  
E ele o fez, de uma forma quase inconsciente graças ao medo que paralisava seus membros. Horrível não era uma palavra à altura, e talvez nada fosse. De repente, foi como se tivesse a imagem clara daquilo fazendo caminho por dentro. Ele tossiu desesperado, não sabendo se tentava resistir ou ceder à ânsia de vômito. O rapaz agarrou seu queixo, forçou a levantar a cabeça, olhar o cenário azul escurecido do céu acima.  
Via uma parte do rosto da moça que o segurava. Ela o tinha virado para o lado, e pela presilha de cabelo, ele sabia que devia ser a irmã do seu atual agressor.  
Alguém aparentemente disse alguma coisa, e os braços dela se desenrolaram de seu corpo, deixando somente a pressão dolorosa nas áreas marcadas.  
Shirogane escorregou até o chão. Precisava de tempo para reunir suas forças, e eles não pareciam dispostos a dá-lo.  
— Eu disse que ele não ia nem tentar reagir. — Uma voz rasgada latiu acima de si.  
— Cara, isso consegue ser mais sem graça do que bater num boneco de neve...  
Um chute forte fez suas costelas estralarem. Ele parou estendido no chão de neve derretida perto da fogueira quase apagada. Soltou um latido feio quando a mão sem querer pousou na brasa morna cuspida para fora do fogo.  
Uma ideia foi automaticamente compartilhada por todo o grupo. Shirogane também pareceu ouvi-la, e o frio do medo engoliu qualquer resquício de calor em si.  
— N-não... — Choramingou. Havia alguém, uma silhueta acima. Não conseguia ver com exatidão através das lágrimas.  
— Você sabia que os grandes lobos eram reconhecidos por suas cicatrizes de batalha? Quando a guerra entre clãs ainda era frequente. Eles eram os mais respeitados. A gente vai te ajudar, cara. Você vale menos que merda, mas a gente vai te ajudar.  
— Ei, irmão, pegue aquele ferro. Os outros, me ajudem aqui.  
Três pares de mãos agarraram seu corpo. Shirogane gritava sem amarras, e não era impedido por eles. Todos sabiam que ninguém viria. Era tarde, se o barulho durasse mais, ao ponto de acordar alguém, seria o bastardo a sofrer as consequências.   
— P-parem, por favor...  
— Wow, ele vai começar a implorar! — Rasgaram uma parte da camisa esfarrapada. Ele tentou arranhar o braço próximo, mas foi detido no último momento com um aperto forte no pulso. Ouviu um barulho de ferro batendo contra ferro lá perto, a pessoa que se aproximava tinha um andar pesado, barulhento.  
— Aonde eu marco?  
— Debaixo do peito.  
— N-não...  
— Shii. Quietinho. — Se debater era inútil, mas ele tentou. E o fez de forma cansada, com o corpo pesado por debaixo daqueles pares de mãos tão mais quentes e fortes que as suas. O ferro soltou um chiado feio ao entrar em contato com a pele, e Shirogane sentiu como se lhe marcassem até os ossos. Três vezes. O ferro fino pousava por um momento e se arrastava lento, abrindo caminho no pêlo eriçado até começar a esfriar.  
— Ei, você não vai mesmo gritar? Nem um pouquinho? — Quase não se via mais o mesmo tom de diversão.  
Lá atrás, alguém pareceu se enfezar; chutou uma lata, balde, sabe-se lá o quê, num estalido de língua audível.  
— Deixe, vá. Esse nem pra saco de pancadas serve.  
— Mas ainda não tá bom... Ei, me dê essa faca. Anastásia, segure-o.  
A peixeira parecia brilhar junto à maldade no olhar distante dos outros. Shirogane a via, mesmo sob o embaçado estranho das lágrimas presas. Ele foi forçado a olhá-lo, através daquela mão firme. Não tremia, não vacilava, o mundo inteiro parecia vivo e decidido, menos ele.  
Foi impossível não notar o trajeto da faca, mas ele só percebeu o objetivo, de fato, quando sentiu a dor fria-quente do corte recém-aberto.   
No rosto.   
Metade da vista ficou turva antes de escurecer num segundo que pareceu duradouro. Ele sentia o grito de dor, só não sabia se o externava realmente. As vozes ao redor estavam diminutas, quase nulas, Shirogane não sabia se sua agonia podia abafar a gritaria do mundo ao redor.  
A pálpebra involuntariamente descida se rasgou quando encontrou a lâmina. O ferro se mexeu lá dentro, como se buscasse algo.  
A lâmina desgrudou rápido da carne, mas nem sentiu. Não aliviou nem um pouco seu estado. As mesmas mãos que o prendiam no chão o forçaram a sentar. Ainda tinha os dedos marcando o rosto, mas era um incômodo distante, tão distante quanto a voz fria que lhe sussurrou quase num tom de segredo:  
— Saia daqui. Não conte nada a ninguém. Não tente chorar, nem ao menos fale o que aconteceu, entendeu?  
Havia pegado a ideia, ela era óbvia para si, mesmo por cima de todo aquele choque e raiva transformada em medo, e concordou sem hesitar. Não seria ele o responsável por contrariar as ordens do futuro chefe.  
— Sim. — Falou sem vacilar. E por um segundo, nem se pareceu consigo mesmo.  
Levantou. Eles tiveram paciência, pelo menos, deixaram que se arrastasse para as sombras no passo lento de sempre. No final, não pegou o pau chamuscado para lhe esquentar o couro, nem nada, e o frio só o violava mais através da camisa rasgada.  
O desespero surgiu conforme a escuridão. Não andou dois metros até se ver numa correria trôpega, dolorida até em casa, em vez das cavernas frias às quais tomara como quarto em noites semelhantes.  
— Mãe... Mãe! — Não sabia se gritava ou murmurava. Era uma coisa descontrolada. Ele praticamente invadiu o quarto escuro e se jogou sobre o colo da mulher deitada no chão. Sabia como era desagradável, mas o fazia, porque era ele o incômodo que nunca ia embora. — Mãe...  
Ela despertou claramente assustada.   
— O que é isso?!... E esse cheiro?! — Tentava afastar a cria, temendo que aquele cheiro contaminasse seus lençóis, mas ele era teimoso e não se desprendia de sua cintura, agourando alto e irritantemente.  
— M-mãe, eles... Mãe, eu quero morrer... — Insistia, insistia, buscando o mínimo de compaixão por parte da genitora. Para si, bastava não ser completamente rejeitado. Só isso.  
— Isso é cheiro de ovo?! Não suje os lençóis, desgraçado! — Ela o chutou. O menino quase rolou para o outro lado do quarto.  
Para ele, aquilo foi a gota d’água.   
Cravou as unhas na carne do braço, e soltou um grito horrível antes de correr para fora de casa.  
O frio congelava as lágrimas e o sangue. Era difícil até mesmo sentir a ponta dos dedos, e o couro frio debaixo das costelas ardia numa queimação gelada.  
Shirogane só acordou de sua agonia na entrada estreita da caverna.  
Àquela altura, o velho dia se iniciava no mundo externo. E graças à chegada da caravana, não valia mais a pena dormir. Lá dentro, na formação de gelo e rocha, o desespero surgia conforme a escuridão. Embrenhou-se na caverna mesmo assim, com a mente pensando em algo aparentemente mais proveitoso. Enfiou a mão no buraco pequeno uns poucos metros após a segunda curva e foi cuidadoso ao guardar o objeto no bolso. Saiu furtivo, como se temesse ser abordado e roubado por alguém.  
A caravana não entrava na vila. Não havia espaço, e mesmo se houvesse, estaria mais vulnerável por lá. Aquela ainda era uma terra de bárbaros, aos olhos dos forasteiros. Os lobos do ártico tinham sua merecida fama autoritária, dura consigo e com outros. Era mais proveitoso ficar no campo aberto perto do mar gelado, onde tinham para onde correr e relativa vantagem numa briga inesperada. Shirogane fez o caminho mais longo e deserto até lá, pensando no que pretendia mesmo fazer. A mão no bolso, sem em momento algum se desfazer do seu tesouro.  
A coragem quase se esvaiu por inteiro ao ver o contorno do acampamento recentemente montado, e exatamente por isso andar parecia difícil, penoso. Ele se deu conta de que realmente não estava apresentável para um contato social. A conclusão lhe deu nojo, por muito pouco não voltou para fazer o que queria em casa.  
Com um pé à frente e o rosto voltado para o chão, engoliu metade daquele asco e seguiu adiante. Quase todas as barracas já estavam montadas. Eles eram rápidos naquilo. O lobo mirou numa mais afastada, e esperou um demônio com ataduras nos braços se afastar carregando tábuas escuras. Escapuliu para fora do monte de neve quando aconteceu, e se aproximou muito acanhado por aquilo tudo.  
O aparente dono do negócio tinha uma cara malfeita típica dos demônios. Arranhada, cheirava a cigarro forte, nada além do comum por lá, até onde o rapaz sabia.  
Mas ele ainda se acanhava, ah, não tinha como reduzir aquele desconforto. Só lutar contra, de vez em quando, se fosse realmente necessário. E Shirogane queria pensar que aquela era uma situação necessária. Se fizesse como o planejado, tudo iria melhorar imediatamente.  
— C-com licença senhor... — Praticamente grunhiu para o brutamontes, e ele virou, olhando o rapaz com uma expressão de pressa, poucos amigos.   
O lobo pensou duas vezes antes de se concluir:  
— O senhor tem alguma faca que dê pra comprar com isso? — O lobo estendeu o carrinho de ferro. Um velho, comprado da mesma caravana anos atrás. Brinquedo de infância, mesmo. O seu único.  
O homem franziu o cenho. Shirogane deu um passo para trás, esperando a surra improvável.  
— Isso é muito pouco pra uma faca de verdade. Mas posso trocar por uma peixeira. — Falou alisando o queixo por onde uma barba rala crescia. Pegou o brinquedo, e o lobo quase engasgou de medo, horror, ansiedade ridícula vinda de lugar nenhum.  
— Serve também... — Disse. No final, contanto que tivesse lâmina boa, havia sim de servir. Ele não se importava, queria não se importar.  
O homem procurou nas caixas de madeira, num minuto que pareceu se estender por horas. Lá atrás, ouvia passos dos outros lobos, ansiosos para ver as novidades do ano. Não demoraria até tudo se encher, e ele não merecer mais permanecer no lugar.  
O homem encontrou, deu a faca pequena. E ele a agarrou bem, nem reparando se o aperto machucava ou não sua carne.  
Foi em direção oposta à vila, querendo se fundir à neve que caía levemente e formava aos poucos as pequenas ondulações da paisagem monocromática. Com muita discrição, para não ser notado. Um trabalho em vão; num ou outro passo apressado, foi devidamente avistado por um membro aleatório da caravana.  
Shirogane esperou ganhar uma boa distância antes de começar a soluçar num choro incontido. O olho seco, cansado de sono ardia, ardia, ainda mais mirando aquela paisagem branca brilhante cercando o mundo inteiro.   
Buscou se esconder em uma elevação de neve e deixou que o corpo caísse no chão, sem forças. Soltou um murmúrio indecifrável, e buscou a peixeira como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
Era escura e fosca, tinha um calor próprio característico. Não tinha um design exatamente agradável aos olhos, mas e daí? Também não chegava ao ponto de ser tosco, e mesmo se o fizesse, só seria mais adequado a ele.  
Engoliu em seco. À despeito de toda a água congelada ao seu redor, a garganta permanecia seca.  
Ele faria aquilo. Sua vida não tinha serventia nem para si mesmo. Já estava cansado de chorar, e não tinha forças para se levantar e viver como os outros.  
Agarrou o cabo com a lâmina apontada para o peito. Daquela vez, não tinha erro. Desceu com tudo, ansiando a dor rasgada da lâmina e o quente do sangue para ao menos ter um pouco de calor em seus momentos finais.  
Mas inesperadamente, a dor veio numa bofetada do lado esquerdo do rosto.  
— Que merda é essa, cara?! — Uma voz gritou junto à sua, tão forte quanto. O lobo foi jogado para o lado só com a força da pancada.  
Shirogane sentiu o ar escapulir num grito seco involuntário. Ficou um momento preso naquela inércia, antes de olhar quem havia lhe interrompido daquela vez.  
Deu de cara com um rapaz loiro de braços enfaixados, quando o fez. O mesmo de antes, que estava montando as barracas. Quis gritar, mas não tinha mais forças para tal. Talvez devesse implorar. Tudo se resolvia em submissão, afinal. Até os estrangeiros viam sua inferioridade. Era algo atolado no cheiro podre dele.  
Baixou a cabeça, não queria olhá-lo nos olhos.  
A dor no peito aumentava, como se realmente se rasgasse de dentro para fora. Besteira, besteira. Ele era todo fraco. Não havia nada para se salvar por lá.  
Desde o início. Sempre fora um grande desperdício.  
— Moço me deixe morrer, por favor. É o que todo mundo quer, e é melhor a se fazer. Ou me mate, tanto faz. Eu não vou gritar. Demore o quanto quiser...  
— Mas que merda você tá falando, cara?! — Ele repetiu. E parecia realmente incomodado, como se desejo de morte fosse algo muito improvável de se acontecer a alguém.  
O lobo não respondeu; não conseguiu. Só começou a chorar alto e claro, como nunca havia feito. Se todo mundo o odiava, restava aceitar, então. Não era ele com aquele jeito patético de ser que ia mudar a cabeça de alguém.  
O desconhecido se mexeu, e ele esperou a tapa sem recuar um centímetro, mas esta não veio.  
Em vez disso, lá estava a figura, agachada ao lado.  
— Ei cara, calma... — Foi o que disse, no lugar de todos os nomes horríveis que poderia usar. A mão enfaixada ficou aberta em suas costas, fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem insistente até que ele conseguisse conter o soluço.  
— O-o que você...  
— Respire e relaxe. Tenha calma.  
Calou-se. Chorou mais um par de lágrimas e cessou. Foi mais tranquilo, e no final, o gosto na garganta não era tão amargo quanto as outras vezes.  
— Pronto? — Ele ainda estava lá. E apesar da cara fechada, parecia gentil, algo que Shirogane raramente avistara, principalmente quando dirigido a si mesmo.  
Passou as mãos no rosto, sabendo que não havia mais nada para limpar.  
— O-obrigado...  
— Hey, pensa... Você é novo demais pra fazer essas besteiras.  
— Não sou novo. Eu tenho dezesseis anos. — Falou limpando o rosto, num tom emburrado infantil.  
— Sério? Prazer, tenho 65.  
O lobo ficou encarando, como se tivesse algo muito incrível no rosto do demônio.  
— Olhe, o que você quer fazer agora? — Soltou num suspiro, incomodado. — Ainda quer morrer?  
Ele mordeu o interior das bochechas. Não sabia. Takvez tivesse medo de saber.  
— Acho que não posso voltar pra vila... — Emendou, como se a relação entre uma coisa e outra fosse bastante óbvia para qualquer um.  
— Por que?  
— Minha mãe... E os outros, também. — Fungou. Deixou a frase morrer por lá. o sentido, entretanto, era mais ou menos óbvio.  
— Ow, ow... Problemas com a família? — Ele concordou com a cabeça. — Ah cara, é complicado.  
— Eu preciso sumir. Pro bem dela. De todo mundo. — Seus dedos buscaram sorrateiros a peixeira, mas o outro, atento, respondeu muito prontamente com um murro de aviso nas costas.  
— Você pode sumir daqui, mas não da vida.  
— Eu não tenho pra onde ir. — Escondeu a cabeça nos joelhos. — Não sei fazer nada de útil. Só ia ser mais um peso... Aqui ou em outro lugar.  
O demônio — Shirogane supôs que fosse um. Não tinha chifre, mas o rabo estava lá — apoiou o peso do corpo nos braços estendidos e fixos no chão. Sob suas mãos, a neve derretia, molhando as ataduras.  
Ele pareceu pensar por um breve momento, antes de falar:  
— A caravana é uma opção, mas você provavelmente não ia querer, amigo. Eu e minhas companheiras resolvemos pegar uma carona com eles. Se você não descer o braço e mostrar força, te cobram um absurdo pela viagem que fariam de qualquer jeito. — Pegou a faca. Ele brincava de cortar o ar com a lâmina afiada. Shirogane o admirou, falando naquela calmaria. — Mas eu posso te enfiar lá dentro, se quiser... — O olhou com um sorriso travesso.  
— Isso não é errado?  
— E isso que fizeram na tua cara é certo?  
O lobo gelou. Havia empurrado para o lado o cabelo branco por puro costume. Arrumou a franja para cobrir a ferida, envergonhado.  
— Só me diz uma coisa: não foi tua mãe que fez isso, foi?  
— Não...  
— Pois pronto. — Girou o objeto no ar e o pegou uma última vez. — Me encontre à noite, se quiser mesmo ir. — Colocou-se de pé num pulo, o lobo permaneceu lá. — Se ficar indeciso, eu não vou te esperar. Nem decidir por você.  
Despediram-se num gesto silencioso, e Shirogane o acompanhou com os olhos no caminho até as tendas escuras.   
Havia lhe furtado a faca, mas nem aquilo importava mais. Ainda tinha o susto, a ânsia, a bagunça de ter sido interrompido no seu ato mais brusco por um pouco de carinho. Vindo de outro, um estranho sem nome e sem motivos para ajudá-lo.  
Escondeu-se nos morros de neve durante o resto do dia, e voltou ao mesmo local quando as horas correram indicando a noite, sem quase nenhuma alteração no céu cinza-escuro, de fato.  
O rapaz estava lá, com a mesma pose de antes. Parado, vestido um casaco preto em meio ao início de nevasca, seu corpo cinzento parecia um fantasma.  
— Você veio mesmo.  
— Se for um incômodo, eu posso partir...  
— Ora, deixe de tanto chororô. E eu não vacilo nas minhas promessas. Venha cá, vou te enfiar num lugar legal. — Chamou, e ele o seguiu até o barco sem maiores perguntas. Pararam num lugar escuro, onde não havia mais ninguém.  
— Entre aqui. — O rapaz abriu uma pequena porta invisível no meio da madeira. — Tem um buraco estreito que leva até lá em cima. Entre e saia lá quando o barulho cessar. Vou estar por perto e você não vai ser notado. Não se preocupe.  
— O-obrigado, moço...  
— Agradeça depois. Agora entre logo, criatura. E tome cuidado com o calor do piso inferior. O vapor vem pra cá, antes de escapar no mundo. Mesmo para demônios, é possível morrer desidratado depois de um tempo.  
O lobo engoliu em seco, mas não hesitou em fazê-lo.  
— Mas não se preocupe. Faça o que eu disse e vai dar certo. Talvez. — A porta foi trancada no momento seguinte, sem dar chances para maiores perguntas. Era realmente abafado lá dentro, mas graças ao cansaço e o ambiente escuro, ele conseguiu cochilar umas poucas horas.  
Acordou depois de um tempo, com a sensação nauseante do barco em movimento nas águas agitadas. Sua cabeça doía, não sabendo se graças à posição desconfortável ou ao calor excessivo.  
Sentindo a roupa úmida graças ao suor de cheiro desagradável, pensou bem que talvez, só talvez, o frio do ártico não fosse tão ruim.  
Lembrou do que o outro dissera, e pediu para que não fosse tarde demais para encontra-lo. Subiu o dito corredor — um buraco estreito e irregular, como uma tubulação mal planejada —, e saiu numa parte mais afastada da popa.  
Duas moças o olharam imediatamente, e ele gelou no curto espaço de tempo até alguém dizer algo.  
— Ah, você deve ser o cara que o Vendetto falou... — Uma de olhos estranhos e kimono comentou com voz mansa. E ele quase relaxou, supondo que Vendetto era o nome do rapaz. — Pode sair daí. O lugar tá cheio. Ninguém vai te perceber.  
— Aonde ele está? — Perguntou, sentando na madeira cheia de farpas, encolhido entre uma carga coberta. Não nevava, mas ele poderia se integrar facilmente ao cenário branco ao redor.  
A garganta seca implorava por água, e o vento frio não fazia seu suor congelar, mas esfriava, quase causando um choque térmico na pele até então aquecida.  
— Foi apostar numa briga. De novo. — A mesma explicou com desdém, rolando os olhos entediados por toda a extensão do lugar.  
Shirogane franziu o cenho, mas deixou pra lá. Olhou as terras além da amurada da popa, havia um pontinho branco ao longe. Ele saiu do pequeno esconderijo para observá-lo.  
— O que tem por lá? — Apontou a formação gélida à frente. Parecia uma ilha, embora pela distância, tivesse certeza de que não iam parar ali.  
— É a Ilha Iceberg. — A moça falou. — Lugarzinho isolado. Por algum motivo, ninguém dos outros mundos consegue entrar.  
— Cara, deve ser tão sem graça... — A outra até então calada, uma tomboy, completou.  
O rapaz olhava fixo a formação. Um lugar calmo... parecia bom.  
— Será que eu consigo ir nadando? — Pensou alto.  
— Você congelaria antes de dar a primeira braçada. — Do nada, um terceiro se pôs na conversa. O rapaz se virou assustado. Era o dito cujo. Olhando no momento, ele parecia uma pessoa normal, sem os chifres característicos dos outros demônios presentes.   
O loiro tomou ar, como quem se prepara para uma conversa longa, e ele esperou pelo pior.  
Mas não recebeu.  
Via apenas o cenho franzido, como se o rapaz e a moça de quimono lessem seus pensamentos.  
— É arriscaaado, garotiinho. — Ela disse, preservando um sorriso interessante na face. O outro cruzou os braços, olhando as farpas no chão antes de se voltar ao adolescente.  
— Venha aqui quando todo mundo dormir. Eu te ajudo a ir pra lá. — Apontou a formação branca, como se fosse super fácil para si.  
— Ma-mas disseram que é inacessível... — O lobo murmurou, de orelhas baixas.  
— Não se impressione, moleque. Esse aí pensa que pode tudo só porque é filho de um diabo importante. — A tomboy acordou para a discussão, soltando o comentário ácido desagradável ao demônio.  
— Não escute, rapaz, essa daí pensa que sabe tudo só porque tem pais super velhos. — Rebateu.  
Shirogane quase pôde ouvir o ranger de dentes vindo de cada um.  
A de olhos estranhos limpou a garganta, querendo cortar o mau tempo antes que algo acontecesse:  
— E coomo pretende fazer issoo?  
Ele deu uma olhada rápida nos botes, e ela entendeu, numa expressão divertida de quem sabe muito bem que está prestes a fazer coisa errada.   
— Cara, nós somos convidados. Quanto desaforo.  
E sorriu. Eram demônios, uma ou outra travessura era sempre bem-vinda por ali.  
— Entendeu cachorrinho? Me encontre aqui sem falta. — Disse. As duas moças se levantaram ao final. Tinham coisas a fazer, junto ao restante da tripulação.  
Shirogane voltou ao mormaço de sua pequena cabine pessoal, e emergiu de volta ao convés quando o movimento diminuiu depois das dezesseis horas, ficando escondido atrás das caixas até a última pessoa se retirar do lugar. O moço loiro não demorou a vir, depois. Sozinho dessa vez, foi direto até a área dos botes, sem nem ao menos parecer checar a presença do menino.  
— C-com licença, senhor... boa noite... — O lobo cumprimentou meio incerto, tímido.  
— Ah! Pensei que ia precisar te caçar por aí. Venha, e me ajude a desatar esses nós. — Mostrou a corda grossa atada ao bote, ele obedeceu sem demoras.  
Os nós eram complicados, fortes, se ele ao menos ainda tivesse aquela faca...  
— Você por acaso deixou alguém para trás? Alguém que vai sentir sua falta, mas não pôde vir com você. — Foi uma pergunta estranha, mas a situação toda o era.  
O lobo fixou o olhar no chão, sentindo-se um tanto mais solitário.  
— Eu sou filho único, e nunca consegui fazer amizades. Acho que tirando minha mãe, não tenho ninguém...  
— Ah... Entendi. Melhor assim, cara, acredite. — E pareceu meio sem jeito, mas durou só um momento. — Olhe, entre. Eu te ajudo. Pegue isso também. — Despiu-se do pano grosso que caía como uma capa, pôs nos ombros do lobo vermelho de vergonha. — Se atente. Vou começar a descer.  
Shirogane apertou bem o tecido em suas mãos, buscou palavras inteiras, no meio daquele mar de nervosismo.  
Não encontrou nenhuma realmente à altura. No momento, não era capaz de fazer nada para retribuir toda aquela ajuda. E provavelmente nunca mais se veriam depois.  
A constatação óbvia trouxe um toque a mais de solidão.   
Ele esperou que as pessoas da ilha fossem gentis, se existissem...  
— Obrigado, moço...  
— Ei, eu tenho um nome.  
— Ah, perdão... — Na correria, esquecera até mesmo o nome pronunciado por as outras duas moças no momento da conversa.  
— Vendetto. Apesar de eu não ter nenhuma vingança com ninguém. E o seu, qual é?  
— Shirogane. Obrigado novamente, Vendetto.  
A água se agitou levemente ao ser tocada pelo bote. E o lobo buscou mais do calor do manto, para não congelar à deriva no meio do oceano frio.   
Na névoa gelada, o rapaz que ficava para trás não demorou a virar só um contorno falho, se assemelhando a apenas uma sombra estática de um sonho, uma fantasia provinda unicamente da imaginação.  
O lobo não queria esquecê-lo.  
Todavia, sabendo que não tinha mais volta, e não a desejando de fato, Shirogane agarrou os remos com seus dedos dormentes. Sua nova vida estava logo à frente, e ela havia de ser melhor.

**Author's Note:**

> Linda
> 
> Te sinto mais bela  
> E fico na espera  
> Me sinto tão só, mas  
> O tempo que passa  
> Em dor maior, bem maior
> 
> [...]
> 
> Corra e olhe o céu  
> Que o Sol vem trazer  
> Bom dia
> 
> Aaai corra e olhe o céu  
> Que o Sol vem trazer  
> Bom dia...
> 
> A música é do cartola, e eu só coloquei esse título porque não sou bom com nomes. Tem um pouco a ver, mas... enfim, vai ser basicamente sobre a vida do shiro, e a relação dele com o yuki daqui a uns poucos capítulos. Esperem tristeza e boiolagem, meio que como todas as outras histórias.


End file.
